High Capacity Capacitors have been used in the semiconductor industry for years, in applications such as DRAM storage, protection from high energy environments, decoupling capacitors and many more.
As consumers are demanding products with more processing power, and smaller physical size, there is a need to improve the performance of various integrated circuits. Therefore, it is needed to have an improved semiconductor capacitor that has increased capacitance without a similar increase in substrate area required for its implementation.